


The Life and Times of Jasper, Spymaster.

by delusionalintrospection



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: F/M, commission, flight rising - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalintrospection/pseuds/delusionalintrospection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission for  player Irarina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of Jasper, Spymaster.

Jasper is the very definition of defying expectations. Despite his lethality and skill, he has no desire for leadership- a fact his old clan leader did not accept. 

As a younger dragon, Jasper was a treasured and praised amongst his clan, valued for his skills and talents as a poison master and spy. Such popularity did not sit well with the clan’s leader. The weaker and narcissistic dragon became more and more troubled the longer Jasper enjoyed his position of favor, and the longer he was allowed to dwell on it, the more he realized several things. He was a vain and vile creature, and knew, in his heart, under all of his bluster and snarling, that he was weak. Knew that he was disliked. Knew, in the end, that Jasper could take from him if he so chose. 

Knew that Jasper had to die. 

He fled. Not wanting to be in control of the clan and not wanting to do battle with said clan’s leader, Jasper ran, and by some stroke of fate or luck he found Cymeri’s clan. Exhausted, frightened, alone and cast out, he was smart enough to grab a lifeline when he saw one. Cymeri was far more intelligent then Jasper’s old clan leader, far more fair, and understood what a useful member of the clan the spy could be; everyone needs a fox, after all. Everyone needs someone who is comfortable in the shadows. And so he allowed Jasper to stay. However, allowing him to stay and trusting him are and were two very different things, and it took some time before Jasper was anything more than tolerated. 

Tests. There were tests and trials and days where Jasper was certain he had not found any more of a home then he’d had before; he found himself stressed to the limits of his tolerance, on those days, but eventually found that he had never had reason for concern. Cymeri trusted him, eventually, with life and clan, and Jasper became his well-respected second. Even still, the dragon’s talents still lay in his stealth and chemistry, and he was sent on missions that required one or the other more often than not.

It was on one such mission that he met Safera. 

She was accused of a crime she hadn’t committed- having witnessed a murder, and instead of keeping silent, she tried to tell the rest of her clan. It was a mistake; one that got her falsely accused herself of being the murderer. Safera’s clan leader was no kind of fool, however, and contacted Cymeri’s clan for help in uncovering the truth. This is where Jasper came in; slipping undercover into the female’s clan, he worked out how to uncover the true killer and clear Safera’s name. The normally friendly and warm female had become cold and withdrawn over the course of her incident, but slowly, with her name cleared, became more like her old self.   
And Jasper began to feel for her. Love, affection, whatever name you want to put to it; he took her as his mate with her acceptance and approval. And now the pair reside together, content and happy in life.


End file.
